What is Love?
by missionquestthing
Summary: Drabbleish. Satoshi and Daisuke ponder the meaning of love after Daisuke's marriage with Riku goes sour. SatoDai SatoshiDaisuke SatoXDai SatoshiXDaisuke minor meantions of past DaiRiku and SatoRisa


_So in the middle of a huge creativity block/ academic failure I got a sudden inspiration for this story. Anyone who is waiting on the next chapter of a differnt story, I am truly sorry but life is really difficult for me at the moment. _

---

**Disclaimer: ** DN Angel (c) Yukiru Sugisaki (I wish he/she would finish the manga)

---

**A/N:** Changing POVs!!! Watch carefully cause it changes after each '---'

---

**What is Love**

By: missionquestting

---

What is love?

This is something that Satoshi often found himself wondering. What was it about love that made some people strong and others weak? What was it that made some people happy and others depressed?

Why was love fleeting for some and eternal for others? What is it about love that makes people trust people wholeheartedly only to get their figurative heart trampled into the pavement? Why do people constantly make themselves vulnerable by binding themselves to another person?

---

What is true love?

Daisuke does not know. He thought he loved Risa…he was wrong because he fell in love with her sister Riku.

But was that true love? If it was then why didn't it last forever like in the fairytales his mother used to read to him? Happily ever after…why couldn't he have that? Why after four years of marriage, which included the birth of their son, did Riku ask for a divorce if true love was eternal?

Why after being through so much did she have to leave him? She said she was tired of pretending that he loved her, did he not love her? He cannot remember his feelings for her changing but maybe he never loved her like she loved him. Maybe she was right.

He wonders all these things as he walks through the rain absently.

---

Satoshi doesn't understand why Daisuke married Riku, he can tell that they are both suffering. Was love supposed to be painful? If it was, he could live without it. Actually even if it isn't he can do without it.

Why should he give his heart and soul to anyone just to have it torn to pieces either deliberately or not? Had Krad not caused enough emotional trauma to him already?

Sure, he had dated Risa for a while but things never really got off the ground because he couldn't bring himself to open his heart to her.

He does not want to care for anyone, so why is he so worried when he finds a cold, wet, and crying Daisuke on his doorstep.

---

Why am I here? Why do I always come here when something goes wrong? I have other friends, so why him? Why do I feel he understands more than anyone else? Why do I feel more like I belong here than I do at home?

Why can I tell him anything when I can't tell my wife? Why is such a cold person so soft, warm, and comforting? He wonders all this as Satoshi gathers him into his arms and demands to know what is wrong.

---

Why am I so different with him? Why does my heart bleed when I seem him in this state? Why do I want nothing more than to hold him in my arms and make all the 'bad' go away? Why do I wish I could fix his broken marriage, the marriage that I was so against?

Why despite all the pain the man in my arms is obviously in, am I so happy when he says he thinks he was wrong when he married Riku? Is it just because I was right? He says he may have never truly loved her the way she deserved; I think that he is better off without her.

They should have stayed friends; everything is so much easier as friends. I tell him so; he gives a tiny smile. Why do I wish he would give a true Daisuke smile, the kind that lights up the entire room and makes everyone feel like everything is going to be okay?

---

How, they both wonder, did they end up kissing?

Satoshi thinks that maybe it was the desire to see the other man stop crying that drove him to kiss the redhead.

Daisuke thinks that maybe he is just looking for comfort and the Bluenette's lips seemed to provide that comfort.

Neither realizes that they have always loved each other. Neither realizes that the answers to all their questions are right there in their arms. At the moment, neither cares.

---

**Reviews** are love.


End file.
